I need you
by christelle-13
Summary: Devenue vampire, Bella se rend compte que son destin n'est pas forcément celui auquel elle s'attendait...premier OS...


**Ceci est mon premier one-shot… et ma première fanfiction… Soyez indulgents. **

Je m'appelle Bella. Je vais fêter mes 147 ans dans quelques jours. Et oui, je suis un vampire et depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Après ma transformation, je pensais que ma vie serait plus tranquille, une longue vie faite uniquement d'amour et de bonheur. Et elle l'a été…au début.

----

L'histoire commence quelques temps après ma transformation. Ma période de transition avait été très courte. Je m'étais vite habituée à ma nouvelle alimentation : le sang animal. Ma préférence s'était portée sur les pumas, d'une part car c'était le mets préféré de mon cher mari et d'autre part je trouvais toujours un peu cruel d'attaquer les mignonnes petites biches. Ça me rappelait trop Bambi… Oui je sais je suis un vampire sentimental.

J'avais failli craquer seulement une fois : Edward et Alice avait insisté pour tester mon contrôle en m'emmenant faire une virée au centre commercial de Port Angeles. Jasper pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée :

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés, ça fait seulement une semaine ! avait-il hurlé en apprenant leur projet.

- 12 jours... Et j'ai tout sous contrôle ! avait rétorqué Alice en se tapotant la tempe.

Pourtant je savais que c'était faux puisse qu'elle m'avait confié peu de temps avant que, depuis ma transformation, elle n'avait quasiment plus de visions de moi et que les rares qu'elle avait étaient floues. Nous n'avions rien dit à personne. Seul Edward était au courant mais c'était parce que ma meilleure amie n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ses pensées.

En revenant de Port Angeles, j'avais honte de moi car nous n'avions pu rester à l'intérieur que quelques dizaines de secondes, qui m'avaient déjà paru une éternité… Tout ce sang qui battait dans les veines de jeunes gens insouciants qui riaient aux éclats, c'était trop. Ma gorge était en proie à un brasier insoutenable, j'avais senti que mes yeux s'étaient assombris. Mon dernier lien avec la réalité était la main d'Edward sur mon épaule. Tout le monde m'avait rassuré en me disant que ça passerait. Et le malaise s'était estompé par un fou rire quand Emmet avait félicité Carlisle d'avoir retrouvé sa première place au top 10 des vampires ayant le meilleur contrôle de soi.

Depuis, tout allait bien de ce côté là. Pour ce qui est du reste… J'aurais cru qu'Edward aurait changé. Pas mentalement bien sûr, je l'aimais comme ça. Mais dans son attitude : je voulais qu'il ne me considère plus comme la fragile petite humaine qu'il devait protéger de tout. Ça m'énervait déjà à l'époque alors là... alors que j'étais aussi, voire plus, forte que lui… Même sa façon de me toucher, de m'embrasser était toujours retenue. C'était toujours moi qui en demandais plus. A ce moment là, je l'acceptais, je ne m'en rendais même presque pas compte mais quand j'y réfléchis maintenant je sais que cela me frustrait.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fini par laisser Edward un peu de côté pour me rapprocher de ma nouvelle famille. J'étais maintenant une Cullen à part entière, avec tout ce que cela impliquait, et je les adorais. Ils étaient mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents. Soyons bien clair, je savais qui étaient mes « vrais » parents mais Carlisle et Esmée me donnait tellement l'impression de m'aimer comme leur propre fille qu'il m'arrivait de me sentir comme telle. Je ne compte plus les nuits à m'amuser aux jeux vidéos avec Emmet, à essayer des tonnes de fringues avec Alice (je n'avais jamais l'initiative pour ça…), à regarder des films en famille… au lieu de rester seule avec mon mari dans notre chambre.

Même après notre déménagement sur la côte est, 9 ans après ma renaissance, rien n'avait changé. J'avais alors voulu reprendre des études pour m'occuper un peu. Quand j'en avais parlé à Edward, il m'avait dit que j'avais encore le temps pour ça, qu'il me préférait en sécurité avec lui. Heureusement, je ne l'avais pas écouté et j'avais commencé à me renseigner dans plusieurs universités. J'aurais aimé repartir sur les bancs de l'école avec de la compagnie mais Emmet et Rosalie prévoyait un long voyage dans toute l'Europe et Alice venait de terminer (encore) une école de stylisme et elle voulait se concentrer sur de nouveaux dessins, Edward m'avait affirmé vouloir composer mais je le soupçonnais d'essayer de me dissuader d'y aller. C'est finalement Jasper qui s'était révélé partant. J'étais tellement contente que je décidais de lui laisser choisir la matière et le lieu en précisant toute de même que ça ne devait pas être trop loin.

Nous nous étions un peu rapprochés depuis ma transformation vu qu'il pouvait rester près de moi sans vouloir me tuer. Depuis, il prenait un malin plaisir à aider Emmet dans ses plaisanteries et ses blagues sans toutefois se défaire de son impeccable image de gentleman.

Il choisit finalement un module d'histoire à l'université de New-York. Super… j'aurais du choisir finalement… Mais il me promit que ça allait me plaire.

Un mois plus tard, nous commencions les cours. Il avait prévu des cours d'histoire assez généraux et une option de spécialisation sur la guerre de sécession. Cette dernière était tout simplement passionnante, pas pour les maigres commentaires du prof mais pour les remarques de Jasper qui me racontait chaque détail de chaque événement et qui commentait les images et tableaux présentés d'une manière qui me transportait : je n'étais plus au 21ème siècle mais bien au 19ème, luttant pour échapper à cette guerre effroyable. Nous passions ensuite le chemin du retour et une bonne partie de la soirée à aller encore plus loin dans l'histoire, il me racontait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, j'avais l'impression de savoir tout sur chacun de ses pas dans la terre du Texas. Cela avait le don d'agacer les autres qui ne voulaient pas écouter toutes ces histoires d'un autre temps. Moi, j'étais littéralement envoutée. Il finit par me parler de sa jeunesse : ses parents, son frère, sa maison. J'étais tellement contente d'en savoir plus sur lui, il était tellement intrigant.

Un soir que nous étions assis sur la terrasse à parler de choses et d'autres, Edward fit son apparition à mes côtés et passa un bras autour de ma taille en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Dis donc Jasper, j'aimerais bien profiter de ma femme moi aussi.

- Euh, ok… Je dois aller chasser de toute façon. A toute à l'heure. répondit Jazz en se levant et en déguerpissant.

J'étais loin d'être ravie.

- Tu l'as vexé !

- Mais non, ses pensées sont très calmes. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il vint se placer derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras en plongeant son nez dans mon cou.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas passé une nuit entière ensemble ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Trop longtemps.

Il déposa de légers baisers dans mon cou, mais…

- Pas ce soir, Edward.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es fatiguée.

- Bien sûr que non mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne. chuchota-t-il.

En moins d'une seconde, nous étions dans sa, enfin notre, chambre. Après tout, j'avais des devoirs conjugaux, il fallait bien les assumer.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable. Edward le remarqua surement car il ne m'adressa quasiment pas la parole. Sur le chemin de la fac, Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire, il devait sentir mon humeur et savait qu'il était préférable de me laisser quelques minutes seule avec moi-même.

Après avoir garé la voiture, il se tournât vers moi :

- Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours mais je n'allais pas attaquer quelqu'un juste parce que j'étais énervée…

- Oui, t'inquiète, lui répondis-je en voulant sortir de la voiture.

Il me retint par le bras.

- Tu veux vraiment aller en cours ? On peut faire autre chose sinon… si tu veux te calmer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… se balader sur la plage par exemple, il ne fait pas très beau, autant en profiter…

J'essayais d'examiner ses traits pour être sure qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ce n'était pas le genre à sécher les cours. Il me sourit et je sus de suite qu'il arriverait à me remonter le moral.

- OK !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions sur la plage, marchant en silence le long de l'eau. J'avais ôté mes chaussures et la sensation des vagues arrivant sur mes pieds étaient le meilleur calmant du monde. Ou peut-être était-ce la présence d'un empathe très doué à mes côtés… En tous cas, j'étais plus calme.

Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bon, au moins, tu es calmée.

- Oui. Merci Jazz.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Bizarrement, oui. Je voulais en parler. Enfin, non, je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais _lui_ en parler. Après tout c'était grâce à lui que ça allait mieux.

Je vidais alors mon sac. Tout y passait et le prénom d'Edward revenait souvent bien sûr. Il m'écoutât jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre.

- J'avais bien compris que c'était quelque chose dans le genre… reprit-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Tu sais, j'avais l'impression que tout serait plus facile si je devenais comme vous, que tout irait bien comme pour chacun des couples de la maison.

- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, ma belle… Mais sinon, je pense que tu devrais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ton mari.

Je ne répondis pas. Moi et les discussions ça faisait deux.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que ça s'arrange…

- Si. Bien sûr que si.

- Alors tu dois lui parler.

- Mmm. Je vais essayer.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Jasper n'avait pas ôté son bras de mes épaules et c'était bien ainsi. Il me rappelait Jacob sur certains points et en y réfléchissant bien il avait pris la place de ce dernier depuis quelque temps. Il était désormais mon meilleur ami et j'en étais ravie.

En rentrant, nous trouvâmes la maison très calme. En écoutant de plus près on pouvait entendre Carlisle et Esmée dans leurs bureaux respectifs et Edward en haut. Ce dernier apparut en haut des escaliers :

- Alice, Rosalie et Emmet sont partis chasser depuis peu.

- Je vais essayer de les rejoindre, répondit Jasper en me lançant un regard étrange.

Bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il était inquiet. A peine fut-il parti que je me retournais vers un Edward tout aussi étrange. Comme il ne se décidait pas, je décidais de commencer :

- Tout va bien ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il était très énervé.

- Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- En voilà une question !

- Comme tu étais soucieuse ce matin, j'ai voulu aller te chercher pour te proposer une ballade mais je ne t'ai trouvée nulle part. Puis-je savoir où tu étais ?

Son ton se durcissait mais je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par lui.

- Premièrement tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça car je n'ai rien fait de mal et deuxièmement je n'ai pas à te dire où je suis à chaque minute de la journée.

- J'ai tout à fait le droit de savoir ce que tu fais. Tu es ma femme, je te rappelle.

- Et ça te donne le droit de contrôler tout ce que je fais et de me traiter comme une enfant ? Je ne crois pas mon cher !

C'était la première fois que le ton montait entre nous mais je retenais trop de choses depuis un certain temps, il fallait que ça sorte.

- Mais quand j'essaie de te considérer comme une femme, tu fais la tête le lendemain matin !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, je ne voulais plus le voir. Mais il me retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi !!

- Où vas-tu ?

Il était vraiment hors de lui…

- Ça. Ne. Te. Regarde. Pas.

… Mais moi aussi.

- C'est parfait ! Vas te promener puisqu'à priori il n'y a que ça que tu aimes faire en ce moment !

- Parfait !

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible en prenant soin de faire plusieurs détours pour que personne ne puisse me suivre. Je m'arrêtais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au bord d'une falaise surplombant l'océan qui était déchainé en cette fin de soirée. Je m'assis et me perdis dans la contemplation de ce magnifique paysage qui me rappelait la ballade de l'après-midi. Comment une si bonne journée pouvait-elle se terminer aussi mal ?

Le soleil finit par se coucher et le paysage finit par s'assombrir, ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire, j'adorais la nuit. J'étais un vampire après tout. Et oui, j'étais un vampire… j'avais des centaines d'années à vivre et je m'ennuyais déjà au bout de 10 ans. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi : c'était moi qui avais voulu cette vie, moi qui l'avais réclamé encore et encore, moi qui avais presque perdu la tête quand j'avais failli la perdre. Toutes ses pensées m'assaillaient et j'étais perdue. Alors, je fis ce que j'aimais faire quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'étais dépassée par les événements : je fermai les yeux, me coupait du monde et je m'imaginais ailleurs, seule, sentant les rayons du soleil sur ma peau et les grains de sable sur mes pieds. Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance et je ne sentis pas la pluie sur mon visage avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité quand une main effleurât mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux et sentis qu'il était là.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

- Tu n'es pas encore très douée pour cacher tes traces, ma belle. Et en plus tes émotions dont tellement fortes que j'ai pu les sentir de très loin.

Une onde de calme m'envahit.

- Merci, Jazz.

Ma voix trahissait pourtant mes émotions, si je n'étais plus capable de pleurer, je pouvais encore avoir des sanglots dans la voix.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes et je me sentais plus calme. Il était vraiment fort. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et je sentis son frisson. La pluie s'était arrêtée et laissait place à l'odeur si particulière qui venait ensuite. Je relevais lentement la tête pour voir qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

- Toi aussi, tu aimes cette odeur ?

Il sourit, ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et se fut à mon tour de frissonner. J'avais un sentiment étrange, pas inconnu pourtant.

- Jazz, c'est toi qui fais ça ? murmurais-je

- Qui fait quoi ?

Il se rapprocha lentement et posa son front contre le mien. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux.

- Jazz, je…

- Chut.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, puis se recula légèrement. Je reconnus alors le sentiment que j'avais : des papillons dans le ventre. J'ouvris les yeux, il souriait. C'était le plus beau sourire que j'avais jamais vu sur son visage.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

Je sursautais et me remit vite debout.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne releva pas et se remit à contempler le paysage. J'étais tétanisée, toutes mes pensées s'entrechoquaient et ce qu'il m'avait dit résonnait en moi. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir ça. Pourtant plus le temps passait, plus je ressentais un bonheur intense et un désir brulant. Cela eu pour effet d'attirer son attention et en un mouvement, il se retrouva debout, contre moi, déposant de légers baisers sur tout mon visage, mon cou et il finit sur mes lèvres en approfondissant de plus en plus ses baisers. Mes mains allèrent explorer ses cheveux et les siennes me pressait étroitement contre lui. Notre dernier baiser dura plus longtemps, aucun de nous ne voulant le rompre. Quand il y mit fin, il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Maintenant, je suis à peu près sur que tu ne hurleras plus si je te le redis… Je t'aime.

- Mais pourquoi ? … Pourquoi moi ? … Et pourquoi maintenant ? … Et Alice ?

L'image de ma meilleure amie venait seulement de traverser mon esprit.

- Alice et moi, ça ne va plus depuis un moment. Nous avons préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Seul Edward est au courant et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est à cran quand nous partons tous les deux. Parce qu'il sait ce que je pense à ton propos depuis le début.

- Oh, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment au début…

- C'est ton sang qui me dérangeait, pas toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Ce que tu veux. Si tu préfères tout oublier, je comprendrais. Je partirai même, si tu le veux.

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas se défiler maintenant qu'il avait réveillé tous ces sentiments en moi.

- Tu es fou ! Tu restes ici ! D'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord, me répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Alors, que veux-tu ?

Je n'en savais absolument rien.

- Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on va voir en allant si tu veux bien. Le temps que j'intègre tout ça.

- Pas de souci. On va rentrer. On dira que je t'ai retrouvée et que j'ai réussi à te faire rentrer.

En revenant à la villa, tout le monde me dévisagea dès mon premier pas à l'intérieur, sans dire un mot. Je préférais aller m'enfermer dans une des chambres d'ami. Alice, Esmée et Rosalie essayèrent plusieurs fois de me tirer de là mais je préférais réfléchir dans mon coin sans interruption.

Au bout de quelques jours, je me rendis compte que je réfléchissais pour rien : au fond de moi, je savais ce que j'allais faire. Depuis ce jour, cet endroit, ce baiser, mon cœur me hurlait ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon cerveau qui cherchait encore des complications. J'allais me décider à sortir quand je vis Edward passer la fenêtre. Il se tint devant moi un certain temps en silence avant de commencer :

- Tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ? Tu me reproches de te considérer comme une enfant mais tu te comportes vraiment comme tel.

Je ne réussis pas à contenir mon sourire. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là, à ne plus se comprendre du tout ? Mais son ton et ses paroles confirmait ce que j'allais faire.

- Si ça te fait rire…

- Oui, tu me fais rire. Toi qui parait toujours si intelligent, comment peux-tu sortir des bêtises pareilles ?

- Des bêtises ?

- Oui, tu ne vois pas qu'au contraire je réfléchis à la situation en adulte.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu adores réfléchir pendant un temps infini sans jamais prendre de décision !

- Tu te trompes !

- Ah oui, alors raconte-moi ce que tu conclus de tout ça.

Je ne pouvais évidemment rien lui dire sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau et de celle de Jasper encore moins. Mais mon silence semblât le conforter dans ses opinions.

- Je vois. Toujours la même chose…

- Ne me…

- Quoi ? « _Ne me traites pas comme une enfant ? ». _C'est ce que tu allais dire ?

Je me levais, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir d'ici. Je voulus sortir mais il arriva à la porte avant moi. Ça devenait une manie de m'empêcher de sortir. Je n'essayais même pas la fenêtre, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas.

- Et toi, tu restes fidèle à toi-même également, tu essayes toujours de me contredire : quand je veux devenir comme toi, tu ne veux pas ; quand je veux que tu restes, tu me laisses tomber ; je ne voulais pas me marier mais tu as réussi à me convaincre. Avec moi, tu as toujours été un vrai co…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase et je ne me rendis compte de ce qui se passait que quand je fus à terre. Il m'avait giflée ! Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'avais bien sur pas mal mais…

Je vis alors Emmet et Jasper entrer dans la pièce comme des fusées. Emmet plaqua Edward sur le mur du fond en lui hurlant de se calmer. Jasper vint à ma rencontre, il me releva et me demanda si ça allait. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je lui murmurais aussi bas que possible de me rejoindre à la falaise, Edward était tellement en colère qu'il n'entendrait ni mon murmure ni les pensées de Jasper. Il acquiesça et me lâcha.

En une minute, j'étais dans ma chambre, j'enfournais quelques affaires et mes papiers dans un sac et je sortais par la fenêtre. Je suivis un chemin différent pour arriver à la falaise, toujours en zigzaguant. Arrivée là-bas, je m'assis au même endroit que la dernière fois et je l'attendis.

La nuit tomba et il n'était toujours pas là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'Edward avait tout découvert ? Non, sinon il serait déjà là pour me récupérer. Jasper avait-il changé d'avis ? Non, je ne voulais pas penser à ça, il allait venir, il m'aimait après tout. La nuit me semblât éternelle, pourtant, petit à petit, le jour se leva et le soleil entama sa course.

Peu avant midi, il arriva enfin. Je me précipitai vers lui et passait mes bras autour de son cou. Mais son visage était fermé.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus venir.

- Je n'ai pas pu partir tout de suite, ça aurait été étrange.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Edward est fou de rage et tu manques à tout le monde.

- C'est pour ça que tu es contrarié ?

- Non.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon ange ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

- Tu as décidé de partir avec moi ?

- Oui. Tu ne veux pas partir, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il fallait qu'il m'explique, là.

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

- Mais, pour être avec toi.

- Tu pars pour être avec moi ou parce que tu es en colère après ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Jazz… Oui, je suis en colère contre lui mais j'avais pris ma décision avant qu'il ne vienne me parler. Je t'aime et je veux partir avec toi.

Son visage changea, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer, puis il sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et me blottit contre lui, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Il releva doucement mon menton et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser léger mais empli de passion. Il interrompit le baiser puis prit ma main.

- Où veux-tu aller, mon amour ?

- Là où tu seras, mon ange.

Il rit. C'était le plus beau son du monde.

- On verra en arrivant à l'aéroport alors.

----

Tout ceci s'est passé il y a presque 120 ans et plus rien n'est venu gâcher notre bonheur. Nous vivions heureux, voyageant beaucoup, s'aimant passionnément et profitant de chaque moment passé ensemble.

Je m'appelle Bella Whitlock. Je vais fêter mes 147 ans dans quelques jours. Et ma vie est parfaite.

**Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Donnez-moi vos avis en cliquant sur le joli bouton vert…Merci.**


End file.
